My Little Pony: el Arcoiris y el Rayo Negro
by MexicanTops
Summary: Un viejo amigo de Rainbow Dash a aparecido pero consigo trae el dolor de su memoria pero tambien el amor que nunca dejo


**Comentario del autor: **_este fanfic lo hice para unas amigas fanáticas, que para hacerlo tuve que ver unos capítulos de esa serie y saben que, me gustaron varios, muy cómicos y simpáticos, excelentes para salir de la rutina de la sangre y el homicidio de otras series, eso si hubo capítulos que estaban tan tiernos que hasta asco daban, aun así espero sea de su agrado leyéndolo como el mío haciéndolo,_

En una tierra lejana y extraña a esta, un mundo habitado por criaturas mágicas de ensueño pero donde hay una en particular, los equinos o si quieren, los ponys, guiados en una nación llamada Ecuestria regida por su princesa, este mundo tiene 3 especies, terrestres, nada diferentes a un caballo normal, unicornios los únicos con magia, y pegasos los que son capaces de volar, aun todos especiales las aventuras mas locas y divertidas al igual que las peores tragedias se viven en "villa pony", aunque esto ultimo no se ve siempre algo marcaria la vida de dos ponys de por vida, acercándose por el oriente, saliendo del bosque una sombra negra se asomaba a la luz del sol.

**-tiempo sin venir aquí…a villa pony**- la sombra se acerco caminando por el sendero hacia aquella villa.

En ella había decenas de estas criaturas todas con distintos colores y cualidades distintivas en una marca en sus muslos, como personas que nosotros conoceríamos estos animales trabajan para conseguir sus vidas, manejando economía y esfuerzo a la ves que sonríen, pero como toda nación, hay enemigos.

.com/watch?v=FMex4f8cwEY

**-LOBOS…LOBOS-** salió gritando una poni muy asustada y bastante herida, al escuchar esto muchos entraron en pánico y se iban a sus casas mientras una pony de tonalidad naranja, cabello rubio y un sombrero vaquero la llego a ayudar.

**-¡vamos trata de subirte a mi lomo!-** la pony trataba de subirla cuando se podían oir unos ladridos y gruñidos acercándose –**VAMOS, VAMOS**- finalmente se pudo subir y salieron a galope cuando una pegaso de cabello arcoíris y pelaje azul se le emparejo desde el cielo.

**-Applejack vamos los lobos están cerca y los caballeros tardaran en llegar**- dijo mirando en la dirección en la que vendrían los lobos.

**-eso intento Rainbow pero no pude dejarla, hay que llevarla a la enfermería-** cuando cortándole el paso apareció un lobo con el hocico babeante mostrando colmillos.

**-entréganos a nuestra cena que estábamos cazando y te dejaremos ir**- dijo el lobo, cuando de unos arbustos salieron otros 4 rodeando a Applejack, Rainbow trato de ir a ayudarla pero 3 lobos saltaban alejándola, mientras que los demás de la villa huían, aun contando con magia no justificaba su miedo ante un montón de colmillos.

**-no es su cena**- dijo Applejack pero sus orejas hacia atrás delataban su miedo.

**-la cazamos en el bosque libre…aun aquí en villa pony ella ya nos pertenece, no es por placer tenemos bocas que alimentar…no nos dejas de otra, que le digan a tu princesa que lo sentimos- **cuando un lobo se iba a lanzar a ella algo lo piso y le hizo un rechinido mas bien un bufido tan fuerte que casi llegaba a rugido de bestia.

.com/watch?v=COQOV07l5VM (a partir del 3:41)

Se trataba de un pegaso negro de pies a cabeza con ojos rojos, este pateo al lobo mientras los otros se le miraron con ojos llenos de furia, los que no dejaban a Rainbow acercarse prestaron su atención a el otro pegaso quien no gruñía solo tenia una mirada seria pero fija a los lobos, cuando uno se lanzo el pegaso oscuro dio media vuelta y lo recibió con las patas en una poderosa patada, dos se lanzaron a su lomo, pero este se levanto en dos patas y callo de espaldas aplastándolos, el ultimo se aferro de su ala, el pony dio un quejido pero rodo por el suelo soltándose del lobo, cuando el can abrió los ojos la pezuña del pegaso cayo a centímetros de su cara levantando polvo para dar un gruñido en la cara de este dejándolo en shock.

**-largo si saben lo que les conviene**- el lobo salió huyendo con sus 4 compañeros detrás, lejos de la villa, se dio media vuelta para ver a Applejack quien se quedo en shock **-¿oye están bien?**- cuando lo vio un ligero sonrojo se pinto en la vaquera.

-**amm…si lo estamos gracias…-** pero fue cuando llegaron los paramédicos al saber que los lobos ya no estaban a llevarse a la otra pony a curarse, entonces un pequeño grupo de estas hizo su aparición –**Twiligth, chicas que tal**- Twiligth era una unicornio morada con una franja rosa en su melena y cola de ojos violeta.

**-vimos como te atacaron ¿estas bien?-** indago pero mirándola minuciosamente –**oye…ni un rasguño-**

**-es que me ayudo…-**

.com/watch?v=AcOrhOoBiy8

**-Dark Ligthing…-** se quedaron mudas, Rainbow Dash estaba incrédula viendo al pegaso como si fuese un pariente perdido **-¿eres tu Dark Ligthing?-**

**-espera…Rainbow Dash…NO LO CREO-** Rainbow se acerco a el gritando de felicidad y dándole un fuerte abrazo –**oye oye oye…cálmate**- las demás se quedaron atónitas o perplejas ante la reacción de su amiga por el pegaso de coloro azabache y este le respondía la alegría como si fuese un trozo de su alma.

-**Rainbow conoces a este…- **lo miraban de pies a cabeza con los ojos brillantes –**apues…sexy…garañón-**

**-¿que si lo conozco?...claro que lo conozco…es mi ex novio- **dijo ahora mas bien enojada –**no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste-** comenzó a llorar la pegaso azul –**una nota…solo una nota de que te irías a recorrer el mundo como querías, ¿y que paso con todo eso que me decías? Decías que me amabas, que era tu luz de cada día, y te fuiste sin decirme nada hace dos años-**

**-sabes que te amaba con una fuerza tan ardiente como el sol, pero aunque gozábamos del mismo gusto por el cielo y la libertad teníamos metas muy diferentes, yo quería ser un aventurero y tu una pegaso estrella de tus ídolos, los relámpagos**- agrego Dark agachando un poco la cabeza.

**-lo que sea…espero te sientas cómodo en esta villa…y que no sea por mucho tiempo**- se fue con los ojos llorosos sin decir mas, fue cuando Twiligth fue detrás de ella, Dark hizo una negación con la cabeza pero antes de voltear, Rarity quien era de color blanco, con otra de color verde amarillento y una rosada lo veían con ojos grandes queriendo llamar su atención pero solo paso de ellas.

.com/watch?v=b9-L6P35wpU

Mientras en el lago cercano a esa villa, Rainbow se sentó a ver su reflejo en el agua y secarse las lagrimas, entonces hundió su cara en el agua para sacarla pero esta al perder el movimiento se vio el rostro de Twiligth al lado.

**-oh…hey que te trae por aquí amiga?**- quiso sonreír pero solo volvió a agachar la mirada.

**-por que estas tan triste…me sorprendió saber que el era tu ex y eso y mas que te dejo pero…tu expresión me dice que aun sientes algo por el**- entonces Rainbow se exalto y miro fijamente a Twiligth.

-**NO NADA…ME DEJO Y ASI ESTA MEJOR**- miro de manera sarcástica a otro lado

**-no seas ciega a tus sentimientos…sabes también estaría así si alguien quien amara me dejara y apareciese así como así después de dos años…pero mínimo deberías hablar con el, quizás tengan cosas interesantes de que hablar…vamos no se han visto en dos años-**

**.com/watch?v=yhDpQCLuQBw&feature=related **

**-sabes que…tienes razón…HABLARE CON EL**- dijo en tono heroico y se fue volando hacia el pueblo.

Mientras en otro lado, Dark se paro en un restaurante al aire libre donde pidió una hamburguesa vegetariana, sin embargo sintió que alguien lo vigilaba, efectivamente era Applejack con las otras 4 detrás de un arbusto, cuando el pegaso volteaba las pony se ocultaban, y cuando dejaba de mirar ella se asomaba así estuvieron un rato hasta que le entregaron su hamburguesa.

**-quiero agradecerle…pero…¿huy por que no me animo?…-**

**-será por sus ojos rojos y profundos…sus fuertes…patas…y…HEY se fue**- le dijo Rarity y cuando voltearon a asomarse, Dark ya no estaba solo había dejado pagada la cuenta **–rayos…-**

Tardaron un rato pero lo volvieron a encontrar, solo iba paseando por la villa, siendo un pegaso en ves de volar este iba caminando, por lo que llamaba ala atención de otros, aunque el lobo le mordió el ala, esta no estaba mal herida como para impedirle volar, lo que sea la vaquera y compañía iban detrás de el, por el lugar lo miraban algunas ponys con ojos encantados, y los machos con algo de desprecio, al verlo solo, Applejack pensó que seria le mejor oportunidad de hacerla algo de compañía para agradecerle que la salvara pero en ese rato, a pies del pegaso bajo Rainbow.

**-hey…¿a que se debe tu visita…o caída inesperada?-** indago el pegaso, Rainbow por un momento tuvo una mirada de disgusto que la cambio por una mas pasiva.

-**bueno…han pasado dos años ya…creo que es…amm…hora de enterrar…tu sabes…el pasado, quisiera que me contaras que has hecho en ese tiempo…si no te molesta claro**- pregunto haciendo círculos en el suelo con sus pezuñas, Dark solo sonrió y asintió, con una sonrisa Rainbow se puso junto a el y se fueron caminando juntas, desde la otra perspectiva a Applejack le hizo hacer un gesto de desagrado.

Tras un rato ambos estuvieron caminando juntos hablando de cosas que los hacían reír, en dos años aunque corto suena el numero es mucho tiempo y era la ocasión perfecta para hablar de lo que habían pasado en ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

**-jajaja y luego…BUM sus alas se hicieron polvo, los relámpagos van tras ella pero los noquea entonces yo bajo hacia ella pero tan rápido que pude lograr el arcoíris sónico…otra ves**- lo miro con una sonrisa, ambos se quedaron asi un segundo para luego Rainbow mirar a otro lado –**ammm y tu…cuéntame-**

**-pues no la gran cosa…conocí un par de ciudades, bosques, montañas, costas, deberías verlo Rainbow el mar es tan grande…hermoso y azul…¿no te gustaría verlo?-** pero fue cuando la chica puso una mirada baja **-¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-es que…tenemos otros sueños…yo aun por nada dejaría mi sueño de ser una de los "relámpagos"…aunque me gustaría conocer el mar**- lo que le causo una risa a su acompañante –**oye ¿de que te ríes?-**

**-nada es solo que es lindo y me sorprende que aun quieres ser una de los relámpagos**- dijo mientras se recostaba en el césped mirando al cielo.

**-oye ¿aun sabes usar esas alas? O son de adorno**- le dijo llamando ala atención de Dark.

**-¿que tienes planeado?-** indago con mirada seria.

.com/watch?v=70q_G5wYqE4&feature=related

**-el primero en llegar a esa nube a lo lejos, gana-** Dark Ligthing acepto el desafío, dibujaron una raya y se prepararon, contaron juntos y al decir 3 solo quedo una estela de polvo detrás de ellos, cuando pasaron por la villa produjeron mucho viento que varias cosas salieron volando, ambos volaban cuello a cuello.

Iban esquivando nubes para llegar a la que Rainbow Dash había marcado como línea de meta, se miraban de reojo con una sonrisa apretando el paso, en una Dark se iba adelantando a la chica la cual al ver esto apresuro mas el vuelo volviéndose a poner parejo con el pero muy forzado poco antes de llegar a la nube, Dark freno un poco lo cual no paso inadvertido por la joven pegaso quien gano "estrellándose" en la nube ahí se paro a respirar un poco, cuando el chico se acerco a felicitarla por ganar ella lo miro enojada.

**-frenaste…¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que odio perder pero no me gusta que me dejen ganar… ¿si podías ganar por que no ganaste?**- cuando creyeron escuchar unas voces llamarlos, entonces las voces se hicieron mas fuertes fue cuando volando con unos globos apareció Pinkie –**Pinkie Pie…¿Qué haces aquí?-**

.com/watch?v=0Nb_5QZYw1A&feature=related

**-mañana le van a dar un premio por salvar a Applejack y la otra pony pero Applejack va a hacer una fiesta en su granero por que quiere agradecerle a tu amigo ella especialmente el haberla salvado- ** dijo en su voz chillona y con su amplia sonrisa, pero aunque Rainbow no estaba de humor para fiesta, un par de _"por favor por favor por favor por favor" _de Pinkie la hicieron ir de a fuerzas para esa tarde.

Le mostraron a Dark cual seria el lugar de la fiesta para mas tarde, ahí Rainbow Dash se fue a su casa en las nubes, mientras Dark solo se iba a seguir caminando por la villa, pasaron un par de horas antes de que llegase el momento acordado para la fiesta en el granero, ahí estaban Twiligth con la misma Applejack, Rarity y Fluthershy acomodando todo, Twilith se dio cuenta de que su amiga Rarity estaba haciendo las decoraciones muy bien como de costumbre pero se veía algo emocionada.

**-amm…¿te sientes bien?, no sueles emocionarte tanto por una fiesta y menos en el granero de Applejack-** la amiga solo se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a silbar disimuladamente –**les diría que no se emocionen pero…ash ya que no lo niego es muy guapo-** dijo también sonrojándose un poco cuando tocaron la puerta del granero, al ir a abrir se trataba del pegaso –**oh…hola, siente como en tu casa-** el joven pegaso al entrar vio el buen decorado y las cosas que pusieron para la fiesta.

**-todo esto es…¿para mi?**- indago sorprendido de ver lo que hacían por el.

**-es que…quería agradecerte por salvarme…no solo a mi si no la pony que yo trataba de ayudar…los caballeros no habrían llegado a tiempo y quizás yo estaría…BUENO, olvídalo empecemos la fiesta- **al grito de Applejack se encendió la música.

_En otro lado:_

En la casa de Rainbow Dash en las nubes, esta se estaba arreglando para irse a la fiesta, al abrir un cajón para sacar un perfume cuando vio algo brillante en el cajo, se trataba de un colgante con una medalla en forma de rayo.

Flash back:

En la ciudad natal de Rainbow Dash ella iba hacia su salón cargando unos libros alegre y sin hacer nada malo, cuando algo la golpea y la derriba cayendo en una nube enterrando la cabeza, al salir había 3 pegasos burlándose de ella, uno llevaba su mochila.

-hey…eso dolió- les dijo poniéndose de pie.

.com/watch?v=Wlf9zKE-4sA

**-cállate Rainbow CRASH…hey miren esto "revista mensual de los Relámpagos edición de oro" OYE…yo quise conseguirla y me dijo el de la tienda que me la habían ganado, ASI QUE FUISTE TU…ni sueñes con ser una de los relámpagos, jamás te aceptarían**- se lanzo hacia el para quitarle su revista, pero se la lanzo al otro, y este a el otro en formación de triangulo riéndose de los intentos de la pegaso por quererles quitar su revista, cuando ignoro el que la estaban arrojando y fue a por ellos tacleando a uno hasta el piso, pero ahí los otros dos la arrojaron lejos **–PAGARAS POR ESO…así que me llevare tu revista, estará en buenas manos no te preocupes- **

**-NO MI REVISTA NO**- la pobre comenzó a llorar mientras los 3 se reían de ella a carcajadas.

**-mas les vale arrepentirse de una ves y denle su revista- **cuando los 3 voltearon Dark estaba ahí **–no les da vergüenza atacar a una niña, pónganse con alguien de su tamaño y de su genero cobardes**- los 3 se pusieron en guardia ante el pegaso, cuando envistieron este solo se hizo de lado para que se fueran en clavado hasta un rio de arcoíris detrás de el, y la corriente se los llevo, ahí Dark tomo la revista en su hocico y se la dio a Rainbow **-¿estas bien?-** ella se quedo callada, cuando miro su rostro ella se sonrojo **–¿pregunte si estas bien?-**

**-si…gracias**- tomo la revistas para ponerla en su bolso a modo de montura no sin antes darle una sonrisa a su héroe **–amm…no me presentado me llamo Rainbow Dash-**

.com/watch?v=813Or55BX5I

-**Rainbow…es un nombre precioso…me llamo Dark Ligthing-**

Fue amor a primera vista, durante los siguientes meses ambos pasaban mas rato juntos empezando como amigos para luego formalizar un poco mas y pasar a ser novios, los chicos no se metían con Rainbow Dash teniendo a Dark Ligthing a su lado, junto a el ella se sentía feliz y protegida, siendo el casi un año mayor y estar en distintos salones de clases en la escuela de vuelo no les impedía al final de clases verse, pero como el iba un año por delante en sus estudios el se graduaría primero.

**-se que podrás graduarte y luego ¿que aras?…¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-** indago Rainbow recargada en su costado, viendo un atardecer ambos posados en una nube.

**-yo…siempre soñé con conocer el mundo y eso, de que sirven estas alas si no puedes explorar los limites mas haya de las montañas, mas haya de Ecuestria**- dijo con su cabeza encima de la de ella a la ves de cubriéndola con su ala.

**-pero a mi me queda un año para pode graduarme y tener permiso de dejar la ciudad…¿Qué are sin ti?-** fue cuando el se quito un collar que traía, el de la medalla de rayo.

**-quiero que la tengas…así estaré contigo siempre, hasta que venga por ti cuando termines…para que cada ves que las veas puedas…recordarme**- sin mas ambos se dieron un tierno beso.

Se paso el tiempo y Dark Lighthing se había graduado con honores y obtenido su permiso de volar por donde el quisiera, no pudo imaginar otro dia mejor que celebrarlo con sus amigos, familiares y su amada de melena arcoíris, pero un día.

.com/watch?v=6M0gIo-0sCo

**-¿DONDE ESTA?-** irrumpió en la casa de Dark llorando, entonces le dieron una nota la cual decía _"se que estarás molesta por haberme ido sin decir nada, solo recuerda que volveré…aprovechare este momento para poder conocer el mundo que soñé, además aunque nuestros espíritus sean idénticos, nuestros sueños son distintos, si no vuelvo que eso no sea un impedimento para ser una de los relámpagos, esfuérzate y se que serás la mejor pero sobre todo no olvides que te amo"_ **–DARK LIGTHING**- grito de tristeza y desesperación, no por que se aya ido si no por no haberle dicho que lo amaba y despedirse antes de su viaje.

_**Fin flash back:**_

Y esto se quedo así, ella guardo la medalla pero no la llevaba consigo, pensando que seria un buen momento para usarla se la puso sin dudarlo, la lucio frente al espejo, y con amplia sonrisa se fue volando en dirección a la fiesta, quizás lo negaba pero en lo profundo de su corazón sentía que era el momento perfecto para volver a ser lo de antes, que quizás el motivo por el cual el estaba aquí era por ella, para volver por ella.

.com/watch?v=qFhM1XZsh6o (como es en la granja esta música le quedo bien para una fiesta de ese tipo o eso opino yo)

Mientras en la fiesta, mientras unas bailaban, Appleajack y Twiligth estaban conversando con Dark el como había viajado por Ecuestria y aun mas haya de lugares que ellas nunca habían oído.

**-wow tus historias son buenas…me dio sed iré por ponche ya vengo**- se retiro pero dejando solos a la vaquerita con Dark, mientras ella se acerco un poco a el.

**-amm…y eres el ex novio de Rainbow pero dime…¿no hay nadie en tu vida?**- indago pero poniendo una mirada coqueta

**-amm…no de echo, conocí a muchas ponys pero ninguna que pudiera captar mi atención…por que Rainbow siempre lo tendría, cuando volví para ver su graduación…me había tardado unos días…y ya era tarde se había ido y no hubo nadie que me dijera a donde se fue-** Applejack se sintió derrotada pero ella entendía, además que esperanza había de que un pegaso y una pony terrestre tuvieran una relación.

.com/watch?v=sKJDr7VYJW4

**-amm…bueno otra ves gracias-** le quiso dar un beso en la mejilla pero por obra del destino Dark había girado la cabeza y se terminaron dando un beso de labios, fue cuando ambos abrieron los ojos como platos pero mas aun, no faltaba que en ese rato llegara Rainbow quien se quedo estática con los ojos desorbitándose y temblando con unas lagrimas saliendo **–Rainbow Dash…perdón yo no**- sin mas Rainbow salió como centella dejando un rastro de arcoíris que se perdió casi al instante.

**-RAINBOW DASH…oh no que hice…-** dijo agachando la cabeza cuando sintió un brillo en su ojo, era la medalla de rayo que le había dado, la había tirado –**esto es…entonces…ella aun me ama-**

-**vimos lo que paso, eso le debió doler mucho…-** tomo el collar y puso una mirada seria unos segundos.

**-ya la perdí antes…NO LO ARE OTRA VES**- sale volando, pero las demás van tras el pero no tan rápido, solo pudieron seguir la dirección a donde se fue.

Mientras la pegaso siguió volando, y volando mientras lloraba, en su interior sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos como cristal, al final se tanto volar se paro en un lago a las afueras de la villa en lo que conocían como "bosque libre" ahí solo se tiro a llorar en la orilla, se miro su reflejo y ya no se reconocía, lo que antes era alguien alegre e imperativa ahora estaba destrozada en todas sus facetas, fue cuando lo que ella negó pero aun estaba en su corazón salió al aire, ella aun lo amaba después de no verlo en dos años, aun peor es el echo de ver lo que vio y que su corazón ya no le pertenecía a el o ella eso creyó, en su profundo dolor y por el cansancio que le ocasiono su vuelo de dolor ella se quedo dormida, pero no en un profundo sueño si no en una profunda pesadilla, donde creía ver a Dark junto a ella para luego repetir la escena donde esta besando a Applejack, una y otra ves, tratando de gritar para impedirlo pero no, en esa pesadilla sus esfuerzos fueron vanos.

En ese profundo sueño sus sentidos se apagaron y la noción del tiempo se perdió por lo que pudo haber durado ahí, días semanas o simplemente un par de minutos, por que se despertó al sentir un aire frio y una presencia que la miraba desde las sombras del bosque, pensando que eran sus amigas la pegaso de melena arcoíris se acerco a los arbustos esperando una respuesta, uno conociéndola diría que volaría mejor para ver pero la situación que vivió había nublado su razón, con curiosidad de acerco para ser sostenida de brutal fuerza con unas mandíbulas en su ala que le rompieron los huesos de casi forma inmediata, logro zafarse rasgando su ala de ahí, para ver salir una quimera enorme y hambrienta de esos arbustos, con alas de águila, cuerpo de león y cola de dragón o reptil y dos veces su tamaño, Rainbow se quedo paralizada.

.com/watch?v=GI03rSPMUQk

Recibió un zarpazo del animal que la arrojo unos metros causándole unas heridas pero le sirvió de reacción para comenzar a correr al ver al fiero depredador ir hacia ella, comenzó a correr por entre el bosque donde las ramas cercanas le hacían cortes y la golpeaban, por mirar atrás y ver como la quimera se acercaba se tropezó en un par de ocasiones pero se volvió a levantar, ante la situación de no tener sus alas para escapar solo recurrió a sus gritos.

**-AUXILIO…POR FAVOR AUXILIO**- pero se dio cuenta de que se había alejado demasiado como para que sus gritos llegaran a oídos amigos, o quizás a otro depredador que pudiese pelear con la quimera para que ella pudiese escapar, en otra mirada que dio para ver que no la siguieran no se dio cuenta de una saliente a un barranco por la cual a su desgracia, cayo rodando por las duras y afiladas rocas del barranco, en el fondo quedo tan lastimada que no se pudo mover si quiera, solo vio a su perseguidos bajar para sentenciarla –**no…déjame…en paz…vete**- trato con sus propias fuerzas, pero es la ley de la selva, la supervivencia del mas fuerte, el animal puso su garra encima de Rainbow para dejarla quieta y darle el ultimo golpe, fue cuando sus esperanzas se hicieron 0

.com/watch?v=HGfy1qWlYNA (2:36)

**-ALEJATE DE ELLA**- algo envistió al animal, al abrir un poco los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era Dark quien llego al rescate **–Rainbow…tranquila estoy aquí-** para el llevarla cargando y volando no seria problema pero el destino les mando una tormenta, en ese momento el volar para un pegaso y mas con carga ya era un suicidio –**no no…ahora no**- fue cuando oyeron los gruñidos del fiero animal reincorporándose

**-Dark…vete de aquí…agh…sálvate**- le dijo con sus pocas fuerzas, pero Dark ligthing se puso encima de ella **-¿Qué haces?-** indago

**-voy a protegerte…-** en sus mirada había determinación pero también había miedo, una cosa eran lobos de su tamaño y otra una enorme bestia dos o 3 veces su tamaño y hambrienta.

**-no por favor…no quiero que te lastimen**- dijo Rainbow con lagrimas mescladas con lluvia, cuando Dark le puso en el cuello sin lastimarla, la medalla de rayo que le había dado **–pero…esto-**

**-solo espera aquí y deja de hablar tanto**- se puso frente a frente al fiero animal, relinchando y bufando a la ves de rascando el suelo preparándose a ir a la carga, el animal se lanzo hacia el y el también inicio carrera.

Se dio un barrido debajo de las patas del animal para ponerse detrás, sin garras no podía sostenerse pero aprovechando sus mandíbulas le mordió el tobillo a la quimera la cual dejo Salir un rugido para luego con su garra darle un zarpazo a Dark que lo arrojo contras la pared de roca solida del barranco, la quimera no había olvidado su victima original y fue caminando hacia Rainbow con el hocico babeando pero fue cuando otra ves fue envestida por el pegaso.

**-no sigas…esto…sálvate...-** le decía Rainbow Dash.

**-lo que viste…fue un accidente nada mas…Rainbow, cuando te ibas a graduar quise llegar lo mas rápido posible…quise volver por ti…pero ya no te encontré, al fin te encuentro después de tanto tiempo-** esas palabras dejaron perpleja a la pegaso quien no podía moverse –**y no voy a perderte…por que aun después de dos años yo…te sigo amando**- echo carga otra ves a la quimera pero esta en reflejo lo tomo del lomo con su mandíbula clavando sus enormes colmillo en el.

**-nn…NOOOO-** fue el grito de Rainbow al ver como arrojaron a Dark con fuerza, la herida era profunda, este quejándose y sangrando se levanto para recibir un siguiente zarpazo de su rival en la cara lo cual lo mando otra ves a la pared de roca, ahí trato de levantarse una ves mas mientras la quimera se acercaba despacio ya saboreando su próximo alimento, pero Dark vio que había lodo, demasiado corriendo por el barranco, así que hizo un ultimo intento, o funcionaba o fallaría en su intento de proteger a quien mas ama, cuando la quimera se lanzo a el este dio una fuerte patada en la ladera para quitarse y que fuese reforzado por el golpe de la quimera, la magnitud fue suficiente para que varias rocas de buen tamaño se salieran y callesen encima de la quimera enterrándola, al ver que su plan funciono no pudo evitar sonreír

.com/watch?v=AcOrhOoBiy8

–**jeje…lo logre…Rainbow**- cojeando fue hacia donde Rainbow –**te dije…que lo lograría-**

-**Dark…yo- **la cayo y se recostó junto a ella usando sus alas para taparla de la lluvia **–perdóname…no debí salir de ahí huyendo-**

**-no pasa nada**- pero de su hocico salió sangre al toser –**no te…preocupes…estaremos bien**- el la cubría con su cuerpo para protegerla de la lluvia y el frio pero el hacia lo posible por resistir el cruel clima.

**-yo…yo también no deje…de amarte…siempre añore tu regreso…cada día miraba al horizonte…esperando…y aquí estas al fin**- ahora sin aviso ella recibió un beso de el, pero dejo sus labios con sangre –**estas…estas cálido, tanto que siento que me podría dormir aquí-**

**-hazlo…yo te cuidare…descansa…mi amada de arcoíris**- Rainbow Dash ya no pudo resistir el cansancio de sus heridas y se quedo dormida junto a el, otra ves la noción del tiempo se fue, para luego escuchar unas voces, al abrir los ojos con dificultad vio que eran sus amigas acompañados por los caballeros de la princesa.

**-¿huh?…hey…-** se despertó y uno de los caballeros la ayudo a ponerse de pie de manera forzada.

**-tranquila pequeña ya estas a salvo**- le dijo, uno de ellos mientras sus amigas lloraban de felicidad, pero no se olvido de alguien, viendo que su héroe estaba ahí sin movimiento fue hacia el cojeando muy dificultosamente.

.com/watch?v=CK8UNuqWeBs&feature=related

-Dark…despierta nos vinieron a ayudar- le movió la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa, pero no hubo respuesta –oye ya despierta…¿amor?...vamos…hay que irnos- lo arrempujo esperando despertarlo, cuando noto que no había respiración –no…por favor…AGAN ALGO…TWILIGTH USA TU MAGIA POR FAVOR- sus amigas solo escondían la mirada con una gran tristeza, ella comenzó a gritar de que la ayudaran los caballeros se la llevaron por la fuerza tratando de no lastimarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

**2 días después:**

.com/watch?v=fsrSH0cgy-c

En lo que se podría decir era el hospital de la villa, Rainbow tenia tantas vendas que parecía estar momificada, pero solo había una herida final que no pudieron sanarle, su corazón esta ves no roto si no echo polvo, no quitaba la mirada de la ventana que daba al exterior, el cielo que antes era su pateo de juegos no era nada para ella en ese momento, cuando se escucho que tocaron la puerta, al entrar eran sus amigas, quienes aun la veían ahí con la mirada perdida y apagada, sus ojos carmesí estaban nublados.

**-Rainbow Dash…amm quería…quería pedirte disculpas…yo-** dijo Applejack pero Rainbow no la miro ni a sus otras amigas –**yo quería darle un beso en la mejilla por agradecimiento…y es que el en ese instante volteo…yo jamás quise lastimarte amiga…fue mi culpas mas bien que pasara esto…perdóname- **Applejack era ahora quien lloraba.

**-no fue tu culpa…fue mi culpa el salir de ahí huyendo…sin pedir explicaciones y por ello…el lo termino pagando…el pago mi error**- se tiro a llorar en la cama del hospital –**fue mi culpa…fue mi culpa…**- miro el amuleto de rayo a un lado de su cama ahí lo tomo para verlo, sucio por el lodo y con algo de sangre –**Dark…perdóname-**

.com/watch?v=YHqWXkgXFZ4&feature=related

-**nunca te culpe de nada**- fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sus amigas la abrieron paso y dramáticamente pero casi increíble, Dark estaba parado junto al marco de la puerta.

**-vengan chicas…dejémoslos solos pero no hagan travesuras**- les dijo twiligth sacando a las demás de la habitación, ahí Dark se acerco a Rainbow quien aun tenia su mirada nublada.

**-pero…como…yo**- le puso la pesuña en la boca para tapársela de que no siguiera hablando –**enserio fue mi culpa…yo para empezar fui descuidada ahí en el bosque…y antes de eso es que…me sentí de alguna manera destrozada ver como la habías besado y yo…-** no evito mas y la volvió a besar, con ese mágico beso entre equinos la luz volvía a los ojos de Rainbow quien cerro los ojos respondiendo el beso **–si…lo se hablo mucho jeje-** ambos se volvieron a dar un beso y ahí se quedaron, pasada una semana ambos fueron dados de alta del hospital.

**-es bueno volver al exterior…-** dijo Dark respirando profundamente con Rainbow a su lado **–oye…¿lista para una carrera?-**

**-el ultimo paga la cena-** salió dejando su arcoíris detrás.

**-OYE NO ESTABA LISTO-** Dark salió disparado detrás de Rainbow.

Ambos como uno solo fueron volando por entre las nubes, con giros y volteretas para luego ir ascendiendo juntos como espiral hasta lo mas alto que pudieron mirándose fijamente y una ves mas ambos se quedaron en un tiernos beso que los mantenía unidos.

**FIN…**


End file.
